Flaming Hippogriffs
by contagiouschemi
Summary: The wizarding music industry is a funny thing. Rose/Scorpius


It came to me, what James had been talking about, the one song that would catapult us as a band

It came to me, what James had been talking about, the one song that would catapult us as a band. I'm not talking about my cousin, James Potter; I'm talking about my manager, James Smith. He had been going on for months about how all the tracks that we had recorded were more than great, but they weren't debut material. I had it now though. It struck me during Charms, whilst I was staring, love struck, at the guy that had inspired me to write all the lyrics for my band's up-coming album. You will have never heard of us, because James has been keeping it under wraps. My band consists of me and three of my cousins, Dominique Weasley, Albus Potter, and Fred Weasley. We branded ourselves _The Flaming Hippogriffs_. When we started the band, we decided that if we got a recording contract, we would change our appearances and our names when we were doing stuff to with the band, only our parents and the company know that we are the people that are in the band. So, _The Flaming Hippogriffs_ consist of:

Rachel Wendel (me, Rose Weasley): Lead vocals, piano

Dana Wendell (Dominique): Bass, backing vocals

Archie Wendell (Albus): Lead guitar

Fons Wendell (Fred): Drums

Don't even ask about Fred's choice of name. Apparently he was thinking about the name Alphonse when he chose it. We decided that we should be a family band, we were already one, but it was easier to be one publicly, there aren't that many names that begin with the letter W and we wanted the same initials, and then we changed it for Al, because it would seem weird if he was the only one without the same name. Our album was going to be released a month after our debut single. I wrote all the lyrics on it, and al wrote all the music, apart from the piano parts. I knew I had thought of what James was looking for. I quickly wrote it down.

_Driving me to distraction, _

_A scripted failure,_

_Feeling like this,_

_Screaming like this,_

_If only I could let it out._

_This isn't a cheesy love song._

_Can you see me?_

_Can you see me?_

_I'm running right towards you._

_I'm trying to tell you._

_Are you listening?_

_I love you,_

_Can't you see?_

_You've got me._

_I love you,_

_You're my drug,_

_I'm addicted._

_I love you,_

_I'm telling you._

_You're clueless._

_I love you,_

_You're it,_

_Give me a hit._

_I could tell you,_

_What would you say?_

_I have no confidence,_

_I couldn't do it,_

_I'd ruin it._

_Merlin! I need help!_

_I love you,_

_Can't you see?_

_You've got me._

_I love you,_

_You're my drug,_

_I'm addicted._

_I love you,_

_I'm telling you._

_You're clueless._

_I love you,_

_You're it,_

_Give me a hit._

_If you listened,_

_You would know,_

_We could be together._

_But of course,_

_As I said before,_

_It would be a scripted failiur._

_I love you,_

_Can't you see?_

_You've got me._

_I love you,_

_You're my drug,_

_I'm addicted._

_I love you,_

_I'm telling you._

_You're clueless._

_I love you,_

_You're it,_

_Give me a hit._

Once I'd finished it, I passed it to Al, who was sitting next to me. He read it, turned to me and grinned, he looked like a child at Christmas time.

"Rose, this is it, it's exactly what James was going on about. We should start working on it after lessons." Suddenly Professor Flitwick caught sigh of us.

"Mr Potter, care to tell us what you were telling Miss Weasley?"

"Not really, unless you want us to place a memory charm on all of you."

"Well, don't do it again." He returned to his lecture. Al threw a ball of parchment at Dom, who was sitting next to Fred in front of us. She read the note quickly, did a silent celebration, and passed the note to Fred. Fred celebrated, but he didn't do it silently.

"Yes!" he yelled. Professor Flitwick turned to him, as did the rest of the class, who began to laugh.

"Mr Weasley, you have something to contribute?"

"No sir, I'm just very happy."

"Oh, it wouldn't have anything to do with the scrunched up piece of parchment in your hand, would it?"

"No sir, this is my copy of my mum's famous Bannoffi pie, I like to make it." The class laughed again.

"Accio note!" The parchment flew into Flitwick's hands, he read it out. "Rose has it, best yet I think. James will be thrilled, it'll make us. Meet after lessons to rehearse. Al. Well, well, well, guess I'll be seeing you four in detention tonight, eight o'clock, don't be late."

After lessons had finished for the day we went to the Room of Requirement, which transformed into a rehearsal room. We began to work on the new song; it was definitely what we had been looking for. To tell you the truth though, it's not my favourite; my favourite is _Walk in the Sun, _it's a ballad, and it's performed by only Albus and I. It's my favourite because it's so simple.


End file.
